1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device, a method for control thereof and a system for providing content, and more particularly, to a user terminal device capable of controlling a display device, a method for providing, and a system for providing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the continuing development of communication and electronic apparatuses, display devices and user terminal devices can interact and provide a user with information, displayed on a display device under the control of a user terminal device. Additionally, a user may use a user terminal device as a remote control capable of controlling a display device.
For example, a particular application, related to a remote control device may be utilized to enable a user terminal device to control an operation of a display device using a user interface (UI) associated with the corresponding application.
However, users want to be able to access various other interactive experiences and to multitask while using the remote control function. Accordingly, a method for controlling an operation of a display device more intuitively and conveniently through a user terminal device, based on a location and condition of a user, is needed.